The Chosen One and the Illusionist
by Nezzie the Glompologolus
Summary: <html><head></head>(HP/OC) Quick note- based off of movies. Sorry if that's a deal-breaker, but there are plenty of other more amazing stories. When Harry Potter first met Hagrid, there was another. She was small, light, but had a glove over her left hand. When Harry Potter first went to Hogwarts, she seemed out of touch with magic. But how? Because Adani Rogers was an Illusionist.</html>


p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;" Lily and James Potter rushed to the Muggle hospital, trying to find their dear friends. Lily held Harry, and James opened the doors, until they reached room 413. They stopped, and Lily looked down to style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Are you ready, Harry?" She whispered down, "you're about to meet a brand new form of life." And with that, James opened the door. They walked in, and the father turned, greeting each warmly. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "James! Lily, oh, and little Harry Potter. Come in, come look at her, she's beautiful!" He said proudly, and the Muggles all smiled. The three moved closer, and looked to the mother. She looked up at them, and smiled, in her arms a quiet bundle. The bundle cooed softly, and she turned the baby girl to style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Look at her, Jim, look at how she's so quiet and curious!" She said excitedly. James reached out tentatively, looking to the father and mother for permission. The father nodded, his grin not to be faltered, and the mother simply held out the brand new girl. James held her close, smiling softly as her little hands reached out and touched his face. He then looked twice at her arm, before gasping. A small mark, a cross with a circle around with small curves on the top and bottom, lay on the girl's wrist. He bit his style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "We know, James. And we're proud none-the-less. No matter what she is or what our...em style="line-height: 1.7em;"friends/em think of her, she is still our child." The father said, and put his hand on James's shoulder. Lily held Harry, but a small arm reached out for the little girl, and an arm returned the call, touching hands with the little style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "The Illusionist has been chosen and therefore ill-fated." The mother whispered. The four friends looked at each other, and then back at the two style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Hopefully Dumbledore can protect her when the time comes." Lily style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /p  
>div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"~`~div  
>div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #fefefe;"br style="line-height: 1.7em;"  "And the children?"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Hagrid is bringing them both. However, only one can stay, and that is the boy."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "I know that, but do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life." A faint humming sound came from above the two professors, standing on Privet Drive. They both looked up to the sky, finding a bright light which was growing closer by the second, until it turned out to be Hagrid on the motorcycle. The tired squealed as they ran on the ground, and he glided down the street, before he turned the front wheel and braked. He turned off the motorbike, pulling up the goggles and briefly glancing down to the sling on his style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor McGonagall." He rumbled, his voice deep yet scratchy. He climbed off of the style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "No problems I trust, Hagrid? And where is the other?" Dumbledore's voice sounded weak compared to Hagrid's; however, it was still style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "No, and they're both in here, sir. When I tried to separate slings, the little wizard cried his eyes out, while the little baby girl simply held onto 'im. She fell asleep right after we launched, and I dare say that he only fell asleep when he knew she was safe with me. Awful fast friends they are, for the short time they knew each other," Hagrid rambled as he walked to Dumbledore, before stopping in front of him. "Try not to wake 'em." He gently picked up the little boy from the sling, the little girl left inside. He gently handed him to Dumbledore and stared after him as he walked to the front door of number 4 on Privet Drive. He reached into his sling and pulled out the little girl, holding her timidly, afraid he' either wake or hurt her. He followed after the professors, but focused the small girl. He stopped as the walked to the door and held her up. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Look at it, Adani. That's where your soulmate'll be livin' for many years before you'll see him again. Or, until you know you've seen him. And you'll be just as famous as he is, though you might be looked down upon more for not bein' a technical witch. But you can cast your own sort of magic." He whispered to her as he watched Dumbledore and McGonagall. Hagrid sniffed, and he looked down to the girl to see she was awake, but quiet. He chuckled. "You're gonna be a soft one, I can tell." And he choked a style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Dumbledore turned to the half-giant. "There, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all." Dumbledore looked to the small girl in Hagrid's arms. "And it seems she is already learning that silence is sometimes for the best." And he turn back around. He bent down, and laid the letter upon the boy, and McGonagall walked to Hagrid, gesturing for the small girl. Hagrid obediently turned her over, and Professor McGonagall walked back to Harry. "Get a good look, my dear," She said. "You won't see this boy for a long time, though you'll know him forever."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Good luck," Dumbledore said gently. "Harry Potter."br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em style="line-height: 1.7em;"Words: 856/em/div  
>div class="qfooter" style="line-height: 1.7em; clear: both; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 0.8em !important; padding-top: 5px !important; margin-bottom: 2px !important; margin-top: 6px !important; border-top-style: solid !important; border-top-color: #dddddd !important; background-color: #fefefe; border-width: 1px !important 0px 0px 0px;" div 


End file.
